The Truth About Heaven
by D. Baumeir Uchiha
Summary: Nunca nos damos cuenta de las oportunidades que tenemos hasta que las perdemos. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ningun personaje.**

**The Truth About Heaven**

A veces pensamos que todo a su tiempo, pero cuando se nos va la oportunidad nos damos cuenta que lo que alguna vez tuvimos, ahora es solo nada. Por eso estoy aquí. Vine a decirte como me siento sin ti. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Fue en el frio invierno en el parque de la ciudad. Tú estabas sentada sola en un banco. Parecías que estabas esperando a alguien o que estabas pensando, no sé, pero sé que estabas hermosa. Tu pelo rosa bailaba junto con el aire frio, tu mirada estaba un poco preocupada y mirabas a tus lados. Traías un abrigo verde claro junto con unos jean y unas botas de nieve. Me quede mucho rato observándote, pero tú nunca notaste mi presencia. Yo estaba sentado en la rama alta de un árbol lejos de ti. Admiraba tu belleza y tus movimientos. A cada rato cambiabas de expresión: de triste a enojada y de feliz a preocupada. Era fascinante observarte, como un niño mira un chocolate o un científico un hallazgo nuevo. Pero te perdí de vista porque me lanzaron una bola de nieve en la cabeza y mire para atrás, pero cuando volví a mirarte ya no estabas. Trate de buscarte con la mirada y no te encontré. Me baje del árbol y trate de buscarte por el parque, pero no te encontré. Me sentí vacío y triste, como si me hubieran quitado mi tesoro más preciado. Al otro día volví al parque para ver si estabas, pero ni una señal de ti. Me decepcione mucho y regrese a mi casa. Cuando las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron, te volví a ver en la escuela. Supe que eras nueva en la ciudad. Me alegro mucho la idea de tener que estudiar contigo y poder verte todos los días…Al menos eso pensé. Rápido hiciste muchas amistades, te volviste muy popular, pero seguías siendo amable con los demás. Siempre tenías personas a tu alrededor y eso me impedía hablar contigo. Les dije a tus amigas que si podía hablar contigo y me dijeron que alguien como tú no sería capaz de hablar con un perdedor como yo. Eso me afecto mucho y tenían razón en un sentido porque ¿Quién querrá hablar con alguien como yo? Un joven raro, que se pasa observando a los demás y leyendo libros de filosofía. Probablemente nadie. Luego de eso, deje tratar de hablarte, pero te observaba de lejos. Te veía cuando ibas a la cafetería junto con tus amigas, pero un día llegaste agarrada de mano del idiota de la escuela. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y me fui corriendo, pero al hacerlo tropecé contigo, te di una mirada de dolor y solo pude decir un lo siento y seguir corriendo hacia afuera. No fui a la escuela por tres días porque no quería lastimar mi corazón viéndote con ese idiota. El día que regrese de mi pequeña depresión, deje mi cuaderno en el salón de historia, así que decidí ir a buscarlo, pero al entrar al salón, vi a tu novio junto con tu mejor amiga. Trate de irme sin que se dieran cuenta, pero al salir tropecé con el zafacón y lo tumbe. Me maldecí internamente y trate de salir corriendo, pero tu novio fue más rápido y me agarro de la camisa y me tumbo al suelo. Puso su pie en mi pecho haciendo presión mientras yo me quejaba. El me grito que soy un perdedor y si decía una palabra de lo que vi, iba a encargarse de arruinar mi vida y la de mi familia. Yo solo asentí y el me empujó hacia afuera no sin antes darme un puno en el estómago que me dejo sin respiración. "Esto es solo una prueba de lo que te podrá suceder si abres tu boca." Esa noche no pude dormir del dolor, no el del puno sino el dolor de que estas con esa clase de persona y tú no te das cuenta. El resto de la semana tu novio me vigilaba y a veces me decía que recordara lo que me dijo. Yo siempre asentía, pero me sentía mal, muy mal. Me sentía egoísta porque elegía mi bienestar primero que el tuyo. Agradecí al mes de abril por darme la oportunidad que quería. Ese día no hubo clases por una fuga de gas que hubo el día anterior en la escuela, así que decidí ir a relajarme al parque y esta vez observar las flores de primavera. Me senté en la misma rama del mismo árbol de siempre. Ese día decidí escribirte una carta por si no se me daba la oportunidad de hablarte. Estaba muy concentrado hasta que escuche tu voz decirme que tuviera cuidado de no caerme. Pensé que era una broma de mi mente y que me estaba volviendo loco así que te ignore pensando que eras solo una ilusión, pero luego insististe dijiste molesta que era raro y no te volví a escuchar. Termine la carta luego de casi cuatro horas tratando de explicarme en palabras. Cuando baje del árbol me encontré contigo. Estabas durmiendo recostada del árbol. Te veías tan hermosa y serena. Decidí poner la carta a tu lado. Escribí tu nombre bien grande y pille el papel con una piedra. Aspire un poco tu aroma y me fui con una sonrisa en mi rostro. No le puse mi nombre a la carta así que no sabrías quien la escribió. Algo de lo que me arrepiento ahora. Unos días después te dejaste de tu novio porque lo viste siéndote infiel. Al principio te viste triste, pero rápidamente devolviste una sonrisa a tu hermoso rostro. Pensé que ahora si podía armarme de valor y decirte que yo te escribí esa carta, pero encontré raro que nunca te interesaste en saber quién era ni tampoco te escuche hablar sobre el tema. Pensé que quizás no quieres hablar sobre eso en un lugar púbico. Un día volví al parque y me encontré con la carta en el mismo lugar donde la deje. Por eso nunca te interesaste en saber quién la escribió. Me decepcione un poco, pero a lo lejos escuche tu voz. Estabas en el parque con tus amigas, como siempre. Mi corazon se acelero a mil. Esa era la oportunidad, era esa vez o nunca. Aprete el papel en mi mano y camine a donde estabas. Sentia que la sangre se me subia a la cabeza y el sudor formandose en mi cuello. Unos pies mas y llegaba hasta donde estabas.

-!Sakura!- escuche a tu amiga gritar horrorizada. Mire donde estabas y tu tus amigas comenzaron a correr. Un carro venia de lo lejos en direccion de ustedes. Tu ex novio. Comence a correr hasta alcanzarte, te cogi por la cintura y nos tumbe al piso. Solo escuche casi una docena de impactos de bala. Te abraze a mi como si te fuera a perder para siempre. El carro acelero ruidosamente y se fue.

-!Sakura!- grito tu amiga. Abri mis ojos y tu los tenia cerrados fuertemente mientras lagrimas salian. Acerque mi mano a tu mejilla y la acaricie. Abriste tus ojos y yo solo pude tratar de sonreir, pero senti dolor y tose...sangre. Me separaste de ti y abriste los ojos como platos. Sentia dolor en mi pierna derecha, mis brazos y abdomen. Me mire y estaba xubierto de sangre. Mi mano aun sostenia la carta ahora manchada con mi sangre. Hice todo el esfuerzo que tuve para entregartela, tu no reaccionabas, asi que tome tu mano y la puse ahi. Las personas iban llegando a donde estabamos, muchas personas. !Llamen a una ambulancia! Decian la mayoria. Yo senti un mareo y me cai de espaldas al suelo. Tu estabas llorando desconsoladamente mientras tu amiga trataba de tranquilizarte, mire a mi derecha y tu otra amiga estaba tambien tirada en el suelo con sangre. Tu reaccionaste y viniste a mi. - Quien eres...- me preguntaste. Hice que te acercaras a mi y te susurre en el oido. -He regresado para decirte que te amo por eso soy tu angel guardian. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, habia muerto cuando un carro me atropello cruzando la calle para la escuela. Ese dia te iba a decir mi amor por ti, pero no pude. Regrese para cumplir mi deseo y decirte lo miserable que me siento sin ti. No podia estar tranquilo. Ahora lo estare al saber mis sentimientos por ti. Tal vez no me conocias, pero siempre te cuide hasta dar mi segunda vida por ti. Por que para mi llueve todo el tiempo porque tu no estas. Solo queria dejarte saber que solo queria encontrarte y decirte que te amo. Nunca pienses que es mejor cuando dejas las cosas sin hacer. La carta que te di esta vacia, solo fue una excusa para ir donde ti y decirte lo que en realidad queria decirte. Nunca puse la carta a tu lado ni te escribi muchas cosas. Yo sabia que iba a suceder esto por eso te vine a proteger y de vez dejarte saber lo que me estaba atormentando por dentro. Un simple te amo que lo pude decir en cualquier momento, pero uno nunca sabe hasta cuando uno va a tener la oportunidad para decir y hacer algo o estar con alguien. En el momento menos esperado puedes perder muchas oportunidades y privilegios. Sobre tu amiga, no te preocupes, estara bien conmigo. La cuidare como lo hice contigo. Recuerda el dia de hoy como el dia en que tendras una vida nueva y lejos de los problemas porque siempre estare protegiendote desde tu corazon. Lo prometo.

No tengo mucho que decir, asi que solo les dire que me inspire con la cancion The Truth About Heaven de Armor For Sleep. Si quieren busquen la letra de la cancion y estenderan un poco mejor el fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado y si estan confundidos con el final aqui un resumen:

Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura cuando fue a decirle sus sentimientos murio porque un carro lo atropello, al no cumplir su deseo, regreso a la vida para proteger a Sakura de lo que le iba a suceder, o sea que la iban a matar y cumplir su deseo al decirle te amo.

El mensaje es que nosotros no tenemos la misma suerte de vivir dos veces por lo que debemos hacer y decir lo que queremos demostrarle a los demas antes de que sea tarde y no puedas retroceder.

Sobre los errores ortograficos, lo siento mucho, pero es que el "word" no esta funcionando bien y no me deja corregir los errores. De verdad, lo siento mucho.


End file.
